


夢の中

by Wheat09



Series: From PDJ to JO1-変数/Hyaluronate [2]
Category: JO1 (Japan Band), Produce 101 Japan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 13:28:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21271790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wheat09/pseuds/Wheat09





	夢の中

川尻从黑暗中醒过来，眼前仍然是漆黑一片。他昏沉地眨了眨眼，能看见的只有浓郁的黑色，有种微妙的压迫感。川尻潜意识里觉得自己处在一个极为狭窄的空间，有着柔软无形的边界，朦朦胧胧、几乎贴着身体和脸，他想起小时候躲在黑乎乎的被窝里捉迷藏的经历，于是便试探着用手摩挲起可能存在的出口。

才挪动手臂没几厘米距离，他就触碰到某种光滑柔软的物体表面，带着与接近体温的温度。他迟钝地继续往上抚摸，直到碰到某个炙热半硬的东西时才被唬得立马收回手。川尻这才后知后觉地明白过来，那是男人的皮肤、男人的大腿、和男人的性器。  
他不敢动了，屏住呼吸等待了好一会儿，对方都没有动静，他开始回忆睡觉前躺在自己旁边的是谁。选曲后每组分到一个榻榻米房间，川尻选了最角落处的位置。并排的那床白色被褥，微笑着对他说晚安的某人漂亮的脸，稍暗的白炽灯映着对方一头掉了些颜色的红发。随着灯光熄灭，川西的笑容隐没在黑暗中。  
是拓実啊......他想。同时在心里小声地道了个歉，ごめん，我不是故意要碰到你的。  
他试着又往另一边摸，可是什么都触不到了，笼罩在四周的黑暗像沉默的野兽，安静地把他困在自己的领地里不让他脱逃。  
正当川尻因为这样古怪陌生的环境开始感到慌乱时，覆盖在他身上的东西突然被揭开，他看到川西出现在黑暗中撕裂开的那道缝隙外，稍睁大眼半是惊讶半是好笑地问他：“莲，你躲在被子里干什么？”  
他乖乖钻出去，并没有看到铺着榻榻米的屋子，这是一间布置简单的卧室，昏白的路灯光线从拉了暗纹纱帘的玻璃窗外透进来，他和川西躺在一张床上，对方正好整以暇地看着他。  
川尻一时间不知道说什么好，是该问为什么换了房间，还是问为什么只有他们两人，刚才被困在里面又是怎么回事。想来想去，最后他开口说：“抱歉，拓実，我刚刚......”  
“嗯？”川西的嘴角带笑，却用一种无比认真的眼神看着他。昏暗的房间里川尻只注意到对方亮晶晶的眼睛，好像缀着夜空里所有的繁星。  
他再次语塞，沉默的间隙川西突然掀开遮盖住两人身体的薄被，翻身压住了他。  
“你刚刚碰到我了。”川西眨眨眼，“我硬了。”

所以该怎么做？  
他觉得自己被蛊惑了。他和川西凑得这么近，这样暧昧的距离，对方的鼻息抚在他脸颊，暖呼呼的搔得好痒。灰蒙蒙的光线给此刻的氛围蒙上一层不真实感，唯一明亮的就是川西的眼睛，川尻望向那双眸子的深处，像被施了咒语般不受控制地伸出手去。

那玩意在他手中膨胀，变得握不住。光看川西的外貌，他以为会是和那张脸蛋一样好看秀气的东西，却没想到能胀大到这种程度。  
川尻开始缓慢撸动起对方的性器，像平时给自己弄的那样动作。对方一直微笑着盯着他的脸，弄得川尻有些不好意思。他想起这个人在舞台上多么好看多么吸引人，哪怕是一个转身、一个眼神都让人无比心动，更别说加上那些刻意施展魅力的小动作，不得不承认他在观看现场视频时，视线都只会追着对方走了。  
他完全是天生就适合站在舞台上的人。

“你也硬了吧，莲。”  
被人直白说中状态的川尻有瞬间的僵硬，还没等他反应，川西就拨开了他抚慰着自己性器的手，转而拉下他的睡裤、握住了那根吐出些稀薄液体的东西。  
莫名地手足无措，鼻尖都在冒汗。川尻想起节目尚未播出、只公布照片时SNS上的某些评论，说莲くん看上去像是不好接触的人，很有“不良感”之类的。  
可此刻慌乱的明明是他，川西的表情和动作都十分游刃有余，他几乎是被对方主控、被对方操纵着情绪和感官。  
说起来，自己还比川西年长两岁。

“舒服吗？”川西俯下身来凑近了问他，那双眼睛依旧干净澄澈，川尻只听到自己的心怦怦乱跳、撞得胸口生疼，陷入这肮脏欲望的只有他自己，似乎只有他沉溺了进去。  
川尻干脆闭上眼不去看对方，把手搭在川西的手上一起弄了出来。  
当川西牵着他的手抚慰到射精时，他听到那人贴到耳边轻声的一句“好き......”

川尻猛地睁开眼。  
不大的榻榻米房间里睡了六个人，川西躺在他左侧的那床被褥上睡得正熟，薄被挡住整张脸，他只能看到对方露出的那头红色短发。月光从窗外透进来，洒在地板上无辜的一片白。  
是梦啊......他莫名怅然，然后注意到下身不正常的反应：自己因为这场春梦勃起了。  
他懊恼地轻手轻脚爬起来，小心翼翼地踏过铺在地上的几床被褥，拉开和式纸门，走去走廊尽头的公共卫生间。

冷水扑到脸上后他才觉得清醒些，看着镜子里的自己，川尻又想到刚才的梦，似乎有什么在心里发了芽，嫩绿的芽孢顶破他的心脏，拼命想要钻出来。  
“莲？”  
他被这句轻声的呼唤吓到了，身体猛地打了个激灵。川尻转过身去，借着月光看到了先前出现在自己梦里的人。  
川西站在门框边，有些担心地看着他，几缕发丝乱糟糟地翘着。  
“睡不着吗？”  
“不是。”他摇摇头，“只是突然醒了。”  
对方走近了，撩起他的前发，把手贴上他湿漉漉尚未擦干水渍的额头。  
“不是生病了就好。”  
而后迅速的、几乎是一秒间的事情，他感觉到某个柔软的东西掠过他的脸颊。  
川西吻了他。

“快回去睡吧。”那人带着好看的笑容，“晚安，好梦。”

END.


End file.
